Untill the last star has fallen
by Serenity84
Summary: Serena has to find her furture. Darien knows something but won't tell what? Will they find the princess or will evil win in the end. Raited for launage and some lemons. My first fan fic so reviews are very apparaited
1. Jsut Another Monday

When the Last star has fallen

I do not own sailor moon…

"speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter one.. Serena POV

"Serena you are going to be late for school if you don't get up this minute!"

Shouted my mother. I roll over and very slowly get out of bed, "Mondays should not be allowed they should be disband and then I would not have to worry about Mondays any more." Jumping into the shower the water hits my body waking me up. I feel better now that I am awake and clean, I walk into my room and very quickly get dressed because surprise, surprise I am going to be late to school again. I runs down the steps of her house. Grab my stuff that is nest to the door and run out the door yelling to mom "I'll be home later! Love ya." running out the door. 'You would think that I live a normal life right. Well I don't. I am 17yrs. And I am leader of the Sailor Scouts Sailor moon. I stand for love justice and will destroy anything that try to harm our life on Earth. Our mission is to protect the world and to find the princess.'

Just the my commentator goes off, "Hey trouble at school get here quick." Sailor Mars says. Running to the nearest ally I look around making sure no one sees me "Moon Crystal Magic." A bright light fills the ally as I transform into Sailor Moon. I quickly jump to the roof tops hoping that I can get there in tie to help.

"Sailor Moon help me!" Screams my friend Molly. I jump down and land right by her grabbing her hand I pull her away. The battle is under way negaverse scum are all around. Mars, is trying to keep them away from some students. Venus, has been hit by one of them and is hurt really bad. Mercury and Jupiter are busy will Dambeshi ( they are a type of new minors.) I go over to them and start fighting. When I was grabbed from behind and lifted up in the air and thrown across the school yard. Closing my eyes waiting to hit something, but when I did it was soft and I was not dead opening my eyes I see Tuxedo Mask.

" Thought you might need some help." HE said and then her threw a rose stopping the head demon "now Sailor moon."

" You are sooo moon dust. Moon Crystal Wand Attack." The demon screamed in pain as it was desegregated and whit him all of his minions vanished. "Is Venus ok?" I shouted over to Mercury who was scanning her with her computer. Getting a nod the she was fine I turned toward Tuxedo Mask and said "You are always here when I need you. Thank you."

"Sailor moon you never need thank me. We are friend are we not?" He said "Hellooo." waving my hands in front of his face " Are you ok. You just went some where else."

"Yes I am fine." I look at him and I just knew that he knew something what I don't know but something.

"Well I said of course we are friends."

"Good then know that I am always here for you even if you can not see me. I will always be here for you." AS he said the he jumped up into the air and flew away.

'Will I ever know who you are my sweet Tuxedo Mask' Lost in thought I did not hear the others walk up.

"Come on Sailor Moon we have to go." Shouted Mars

"OK! You don't have to shout." And we all ran off. Returning to our everyday selves. Mars is Rai- She has long black hair and is very pretty she has a big temper and her alit is all red, she can be so stubborn and although we fight all the time she is like a sister to me. Mercury is Ami- her hair is blue and is very quite and very smart, when ever we have to learn something new she is the one we go to. Jupiter is Leita- she has brown hair and is super at martial arts and you could never find a better cook. Last is sailor Venus- she has long blond hair and has a super big heart and has been the sailor scout the longest. I have blonde hair and wear it pulled up with two bunches of hair. I have always worn my hair this way. Just then the bell rings and we all go dashing off to class. "I HATE MONDAYS!" I scream at the top of my lounges as I run off to class late as always.

What do you think so far I. Review I know that it might not be the best but it will be better so stay with me please.


	2. who would have thought

Until the last star has fallen.

"Spoken"

'Thought'

Chapter 2 Who Would have thought

Darien POV

'it always seems like she can see through me. I know who she is and it's killing me not telling her. I love her so much.'

Normal POV

Not paying attention he run into someone and ends up knocking them both over.

"Darien! Watch where you are going." Serena screamed.

"I could say the same thing for you meatball head."

Darien POV

"So where you rushing to now meatball haed." 'She look so good waering that jean mini skirt and tub top.' I want her so bad I still remember the first time we met.

Flashback

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A littil girl in pick cried.

Darien was walking to school when he heard this rushing over to her side he asked "Are you ok?" She looked up at him and shook her head no. "Do you want to tell me what wrong?"

"I lost my bunny." She started to cry again.

"Well where did you loose it? And we can go and get it back."

"No we can't so guys took it from me." She said as she climbed into my lap putting her thumb into her mouth.

"I can get it back for you just tell me where they are."

" But your just a kid like me and the bigger then you."

" I am not just a kind I am 9yrs old." I said "How old are you?" She held up five fingers. "What's your name?"

"Serena. What's yours?"

"Darien." I told her "Show me where they are." She stood up took my hand and lead me around the corner and pointed to two guy from my school and hid behind my back. "Hey you," I shouted "give the kid back her toy." I shouted when they looked at me it looked like they were looking at a piece of meat.

"And who's gonna make us you." The bigger of the two sneered." And started walking over to Serena and me.

"Stay behind me I won't let anything happen to you." I heard a quite "ok."

END FLAHSBACK

'they beat me up pretty bad but I got the bunny back.'

Serena's POV

'What is he grinning about?'

"Darien what is up with you?" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Oh Nothing I was just thinking about the first time we met." He smiled "Do you remember?"

"

FLASHBACK

He was fighting two guys who took my bunny. And they were making him blead a lot. I was so scared, they all of a sudden Darien hit the Big fat one and he fell down and he ran off. He walked over to my bunny picked it up, he started to walk over to me and he fell down. I ran over to him triped and fell onto him. I gave him a big hug.

He then put his hand under my chin and made me look at him "Why are you crying?"

"Cause you got hurt for me." I said the tears falling evenb harder then they were before.

"Don't cry for me." Darien said. I leand over and gave him a kiss on the cheak. He looked so surpised. That I giggled.

"Thank you your are my hero."

"Serena?" My mom Shouted.

"I gots to go my Mommy is looking for me. Thank you Darien. I see you around school." I waved to him as I ran off.

When I got to my Mom she asked "where have you been."

I looked over to where Darien was and I Look at her and said "I just meat the boy I want to marry."

END FLASHBACK

"Yea I do." I said and I smiled. "You were so nice back then. I wonder what happened?" I said with a twinkle in my eye.

"Yea what ever did happen?" he said with a grin that I did not like "You were so pretty. And look at you now?" He shrugged.

I Just glared at him. 'Why is he always so mean to me? I like him so much but I can never lrt him know I will never hear the end of it. Plus there is the whole Rai and him, I mean so what if they dated. They broke up their stil;l friend.' I started to walk away when he grabed me.

"Serena you want to go and grab a milk shake?" he asked if I didn't know better I say he was nervious.

"Sure.." I said unsure we started walking towards the ice cream place. When we walked in we sat down

"Hey guys," Andrew said as he came over "You two together and not fighting I thingk I'm going to faint." He said as he sat down by me and prented to pass out I lewt a giggle loose and Darien just rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Ha ha. Very funny, can you now do your job and get up our drinks." he almost sounded jelous of the way Andrew make me laugh.

"Let me guess your usuals." he said getting up we both nodded and he headed off.

We sat their and talked about everything from music to school.

(I am making Serena smart cause she really is. Not as smart as Ami though. Sorry Just had to make that clear.)

'Wow we have so much in common who would have guessed.'


	3. Chapter three

Until the last star has fallen

"talk"

'Thought'

DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON

Chapter 3

Normal POV

. Rai. Ami. Leta, Nina, Artamis, and Luna came walking in and just stared at them.

"Do you see what I see Ami?" asked Rai.

"Yes. Leta, Nina?" Ami said. They both nodded.

"What is that girl doing, she always complains about him and now they are on a date! I can not believe Serena. Girl, Artamis and I are going to get closer and see what is going on ok? You just go sit down and order."

"Ok." They said in unison.

The two cat creped over to where Serena and Darien were sitting and listen in. "That is so not true, the books are so much better then the show."

"I would have to disagree with you Serena. I think that yes the books are good but if you have a little amount of time to spare watching the show can be just as good as reading the books." Daren replied.

'I can't believe that you of all people said that you like the show Palcatis better then the books." (made up a show) Serena said the shock showing on her face.

"I can't believe that they are sitting here having a civil discussion and it sound like they are having a good time too." Artamis whispered to Luna. They were hiding under the table. "I know" replied Luna "What has taken over her? She is acting like she really likes him and is not afraid to let him know." Just then they sensed something. And it was not good. "Artamis go and get the girl I will get Serena." Luna ordered him he nodded and went runing off. Without thinking Luna jumped up on to her lap and Serena jumped tossing Luna into the air. Darien thinking quickly caught her.

Serena POV

"Thanks Darien." she said without thinking she said "Luna what are you doing here, you scared the crap out of me." Luna jumped out of Darien's arms and walked over to Serena.'Oh my god what did I just do Darien is sitting here and I just talked to my cat.'

He is giving me such a weird look. "I know she can't answerer back," I said as he opened his mouth to speak. "I am just so surprised that's all. I thought that she was with Nina." The entire time Luna was hitting her locket 'come on Serena we have to go. This is getting no where I have no choice.'

"Serena we have to go the negaverse is attacking." I looked down at her 'what is she thinking.' Looking over at Darien hoping that he did not hear but he did.

"Your cat just spoke to you." he said very calmly.

"I know that but why aren't you freaking out." 'this is a little wired for me I mean the first time she talked to me I went bonkers.'

"Serena now is not the time for questions! We have to go." Shouted Rai. She grabbed my arm and ran out the door Darien not to far behind.

"Where do you think your going?" "With you was his reply." then he pulled out a rose and transformed and standing there was Tuxedo mask.

OK THAT IS ALL I CAN THING OF FOR THE MOMENT PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO SEE IF I DOING GOOD OR BAD OR WHAT EVER.

I HOPE NOW THAT IT IS FLOWING BETTER I DON'T KNOW MAYBE IT'S THE STORY. WELL IF YOU THINK OF A WAY TO MAKE IT SOUND BTTER SEND ME AN IDEA. PEACE AND LOVE SERENITY84


End file.
